


Fountain Wishes

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sondam - Freeform, saimatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: Aside from occult and serial killers, she was also a fan of fairy tales, although she was aware of reality and was open to the fact that magic isn't real. It bothered her why was she even standing in front of a wishing fountain when she wasn't believing it and she have everything she could ask for. (Edited and rewrote some scenes)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Fountain Wishes

"I wish I'll win the contest this Friday." A blonde-haired girl whispered.

"You don't need to wish for that. I know you'll win the contest Kaede." The boy said to the blonde-haired girl which made the girl pout.

"But still this fountain can make your wish come true! Come on, it's your turn Shuichi! Toss the coin and wish for something!"

"I-I really don't have a-anything to wish for. I a-already have you Kaede." The boy said while blushing and stuttering which made the girl blushed.

"Shuichi," the girl smiled as she stared at the boy which made him blush more. "I love you."

"I love you too Kaede."

Sonia smiled to herself as she saw and heard the sweet conversation of the young couple to her side. Aside from eavesdropping people's wishes from left and right of her, Sonia stood by the fountain thinking of what she would also wish for. Holding the coin with her two fingers, she closed her eyes and intertwined her fingers.

She brought the coin in her grasp closer to her lips. A smile crept on her lips hearing another wish from a boy about two feet from her side. She side-eyed him, rotating her head in the slightest manner to be unnoticed.

The first part was unclear to her as he began mumbling. However, the other wish came out loud and clear, as if he was demanding for it.

"...at least get a chance for the Dark Queen to know my existence." She overheard him said.

_What a weird name to call his beloved._

She chuckled and returned her focus to the coin in her hands. She sighed, looking up the blue sky.

She was a hopeless romantic. Aside from being in love with love itself, she wanted to experience it herself. This must be what watching romantic comedy movies has done to her. Movies made love all fluffy and lovely as if it was the most perfect thing. She might wish for a movie-like love story, but in reality she wouldn't get it ―at least, that was what she's thinking. It wasn't because she was a pessimist. She was only being realistic. Believing in fantasies is after all similar to lying to yourself, putting it in a way of disregarding reality.

Aside from occult and serial killers, she was also a fan of fairy tales, although she was aware of reality and was open to the fact that magic isn't real. It bothered her why was she even standing in front of a wishing fountain when she wasn't believing it and she have everything she could ask for.

Nevertheless, it was never a lost to try. It was just one coin and a wish, what damage would it bring?

After the minutes of contemplation, that's when she finally uttered her wish. "I wish I could find that man who truly loves me, not just because I'm a princess."

She chuckled at her thought and said it loudly yet jokingly, "It would be better if our meeting was as romantic as those in the movies."

She tossed the coin to the fountain and watched it plop and sink to the bottom. She turned around and sat at a bench nearby and exhaled deeply, who knew she was holding her breath awhile ago.

She bit her lip, wondering if her wish would come true. Of course, she didn't expect it to happen anytime now. A wish as big as that was something to wait for.

She checked the time. "I have been here for 20 minutes. I should get going now." She said as she stood from the bench.

As she started taking steps away from the fountain, she bumped to a person. She was about to fall when he caught her swiftly in his arms. He settled her down and she awkwardly stared at his face.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded in response, cursing how she was stuttering in the process.

"Are you sure?" He leveled his sight to hers.

"Y-yeah. I am fine." She smiled.

The boy looked like a child yet charming, with his smaller figure and blonde hairdo. The way he looked into her eyes with concern made her stomach flutter. As enchanting and unrealistic it was, and despite her obsession with love stories and fairy tales, she couldn't believe all of it was happening at once. Then the coin she had thrown awhile ago came back to her.

_The wish! Could this be it?_

"That's good." He smiled.

She smiled back, feeling herself melt in his adorable smile.

His eyes trailed down to her bag, snatching it and running away. It was swift and it only took a second for her to absorb all the scenarios that took place ―she was being robbed.

Although in her high heels, she still did not waste time to chase him. "Hey! Thief! Give me back my bag!"

It irritated her how no one from the people along the streets tried helping her out.

_If this happened in Novoselic that boy will be executed for stealing something from the Princess! But this isn't Novoselic!_

Yet Sonia is very excited since this is the very first time such thing happened to her. She kept screaming but it felt like the people don't listen to her. 

She heaved a sigh and ran faster, removing her heels as it slowed her pace.

_If my parents will see me in this state, I am very sure they will be disappointed._ She thought and referred to her undignified look.

The blonde boy continued running. People were pestered by his pushes and accidental bumps. He made a turn to the right, casually turning his head to check on the owner of the bag.

"Oh fuck!" He muttered under his breath when she saw her fast approaching. But there was still the distance between them.

"Thief!" She screamed once more, throwing her shoe at him.

Unfortunately, it didn't hit him. She cursed herself for her bad aiming.

Right when she was running after him, a stranger ran pass her. She watched him as he chased the thief (she once thought her prince) and gave him a smack on his face. The fight happened at a fast pace. The last thing she saw was the thief running away and the stranger-turned-knight walking to her with her bag and shoe on each side of his hands.

"I thank you for your help." She said after she took her bag from him.

"Are you okay she-cat?" He took her other shoe from her hand and knelt. Upon hearing his voice, she swore she heard it somewhere. She just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Thank you." She offered the stranger a smile as he inserted her shoes on her feet one after the other.

He stood up brushing his hands together before smirking at her. "I, The Supreme Overlord of Ice, believe that a mere mortal like you are famished after everything that happened."

"I think you're right. The running worn me out and I think all the energy was consumed," She smiled back. "So yes, I am hungry." 

Although it wasn't the best option to eat with a complete stranger, she still did it.

"I, The Supreme Overlord of Ice, know a good place to eat."

* * *

"I'll just meet up with you mortals later," were his last words before ending the call and placing his phone on the table.

There was an awkward atmosphere but was immediately broken when Sonia spoke.

"The food here is great and all the animals are cute." she commented.

"As The Supreme Overlord of Ice, I usually go here during my break to bond with these beasts." He smirked and look to the animals in the cafe before he start talking to his scarf. 

It peaked Sonia's curiosity and observed him. Suddenly, four hamsters got out from his scarf and went to the table.

"Your hamsters are cute!"

"That is an unkind thing to say, she-cat. How dare you call my Four Dark Devas of Destruction 'hamsters'!

"I see. I'm sorry for calling your Four Dark Devas as hamsters. Oh! I almost forgot, I never really introduced myself, I am Sonia Nevermind, but you can call me Sonia." She said, moving her hand closer to him.

Instead of grabbing her hand for a handshake, he smirked at her.

Sonia was baffled by his reaction. She tilted her head. "Is my hand dirty?"

"You will die from the poison if you touch me. And also as The Supreme Overlord of Ice, I already know."

"I am sorry but I am baffled, you already know what?"

"I know your name she-cat."

At first, she began doubting him but then she figured maybe he read one of the articles. About a princess that is attending at Hope's Peak Academy. Her name appears in some newspapers. He probably took interest on her stories and searched about her.

"I see! You must have seen my name in the papers." She smiled.

"The Supreme Overlord of Ice didn't know you because of that, I am also from Hope's Peak."

"I see. I am sorry for jumping into such conclusion. But can I know your name?"

"Kehehe, would you like to know my name? Others may see your courage as recklessness. However, I welcome it. In honor of your courage, I shall reveal to you my name. May you never forget is as long as you live! You may call me Gundham Tanaka!"

"Gundham, how did you know me if I'm not from your class?"

Sonia's question seemed caught Gundham off guarded. It cause him to blush and hide the bottom half of his face in his scarf; he even stammers a little.

"I-I just heard from o-other l-low ranking de-demons your na-name."

"I see."

She felt her lips smiling. It was cute. She found it cute ― the way he talked with such eccentricity, acting it was all cool but it was evident from his sudden stutters that he was beyond nervous.

"I apologize for my bluntness but are you one of my admirers Gundham?"

Before he could even answer her question, his phone buzzed and lit up. The screen flashed a message along with the sender's name. And by instinct, she directed her eyes on his phone, accidentally seeing the message.

**Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko**  
Bastard! You fucking punched me way too hard to leave a bruise on my cheek. You know, Peko found out and she's really angry. 

Gundham pursed his lips, clearing his throat. He may not see it but he knew she saw the message not meant for her to be seen. Slowly, he looked up meeting Sonia's gaze. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he was interrupted by another two buzzes came from his phone.

**Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko**  
By the way, how's your date with the princess?

**Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko**  
And don't fucking forget you owe me a fucking favor. Since you punched me way too fucking hard, Peko will now pet your hamsters for the whole damn week!

"So you set me up Gundham." She said in an amused but calm tone.

He bit his lip and mumbled. "You can say that I did, Dark Queen." He shifted his eyes left and right but never meet her eyes.

Sonia couldn't feel any anger rush through her veins. Instead she smiled unknowingly and Gundham was a bit slow to notice it before she bit it back. Suddenly, she burst in laughter after making eye contact which caused Gundham to blush more.

"It was a last-minute setup though she-cat." He blurted―more like admitted.

Sonia tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows. Now that he admitted he set her up, she was waiting for an explanation.

"I heard your wish in the fountain." He said.

* * *

_Perhaps luck was on Gundham's side when he saw his Dark Queen, Sonia, standing in front of the fountain. He recognized her side profile. He inhaled an ample amount of air before exhaling it. He made his step approaching her as he stood by her side, making enough space between them._

_She didn't know him, but he knew her very well. He kept arguing with his mind whether to initiate a conversation or just let the chance go. Remembering that he is The Supreme Overlord of Ice and standing by a wishing fountain, he took a coin from his pocket._

_"I, Tanaka Gundham, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, wish I could get enough courage to talk to the Dark Queen," he mumbled. "...or maybe ask her out."_

_"In the name of The Supreme Overlord of Ice. You'll grant me this simple wish," he continued mumbling. "...atleast get a chance for the Dark Queen to know my existence."_

* * *

Sonia smiled and stared at Gundham's eyes.

"I am very certain that now your wish came true, Am I right?" She smiled.

Gundham widened his eyes. "You heard?"

"As The Supreme Overlord of Ice, you were whispering quite loudly." She made a pinching gesture using her fingers.

They both smiled to each other as they started walking out of the cafe.

"Then I congralute you. You just granted the Supreme Overlord of Ice's wish. So tell me she-cat, are you high-ranking demon?" He spoke confidently.

"I don't know. But what about you Gundham?"

"Well I, The Supreme Overlord of Ice, and along with my Four Dark Devas of Destruction, did grant the Dark Queen's wish for a guy and a romantic meeting." He said while shrugging coolly.

"Yeah―although the start wasn't quite romantic at all. It felt more like I was in an action movie."

"Romantic action movie just like what a mere mortal called and I saved you she-cat."

"You set me up Gundham." She pointed out. "Now that I thought of it, I feel like I was in a comedy show."

Both of them laughed and continued to walk in side by side in complete silence until they found themselves again in front of the fountain.

"Maybe we should express our gratitude to this fountain." She said while looking at the fountain.

Gundham followed her line of sight and smiled. The fountain looked magical for some reason with the splashing water and people tossing coins as they whispered their wishes. Maybe it wasn't too bad to believe in (dark) magic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Sonia and Gundham are not from the same class that's why she didn't know him and baby gangsta.  
> Fuyuhiko and Peko are Gundham's classmates.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
